1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film for optical applications and, more particularly, to a film for optical applications which effectively prevents reflection of light in a wide range of wavelength at the surface of image display devices such as plasma displays (PDP), cathode ray tubes (CRT) and liquid crystal displays (LCD), exhibits excellent scratch resistance, has a simple layer construction and can be produced at a low cost.
2. Description of Related Art
When a display such as PDP, CRT and LCD is used, light from the outside is occasionally reflected at the surface of the display and difficulty arises in watching images on the display. In particular, as the size of flat panel displays increases recently, solving the above problem is becoming more important.
To solve the above problem, various treatments for preventing reflection of light and anti-glare treatments have been made on various display devices. As one of such treatments, a film for preventing reflection of light is used for various display devices.
The film for preventing reflection of light has heretofore been prepared in accordance with a dry process such as vapor deposition and sputtering. A thin film of a substance having a low refractive index such as MgF2 is formed on a substrate film or layers of a substance having a high refractive index such as ITO (indium oxide doped with tin) and TiO2 and layers of a substance having a low refractive index such as MgF2 and SiO2 are alternately laminated. However, the film for preventing reflection of light prepared in accordance with the dry process has a drawback in that the cost of production is high.
Recently, preparation of a film for preventing reflection of light in accordance with a wet process, i.e., a coating process, has been attempted. However, the film for preventing reflection of light prepared in accordance with the wet process has a drawback in that scratch resistance of the surface of the prepared film is inferior to that of the film prepared in accordance with the dry process.